mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
John: Enter village
A in Act 5 that stars John walking around the Land of Wind and Shade after successfully using The Windy Thing. It is similar in style to Alterniabound. Information of Note *In the beginning, Vriska reveals the existence of the Quest Beds and God Tiers. *One salamander mentions that John must play a special song to awaken Typheus, and after doing so, he will be offered "The Choice". *In one segment, you can fight a Bec-prototyped imp. It has a large amount of HP and teleports around, seemingly at random, but if you hold down space you can charge an attack that will momentarily stun the imp. When killed, it drops a sizable amount of Jade's Associated Item, uranium. **Killing the imp does not trigger any dialogue changes, but it will not respawn. *You can find a shop selling the following Fraymotifs: **#Feathercadence, which costs . **#Pneumatic Progression, costs . **#Breathless Battaglia, costs . **#Ivories in the Fire, costs , and seems to be a combo move with Dave. Also a reference to Vriska's irons in the fire. **#Mixolydian Maelstrom, costs , and seems to be a combo move with Rose. **#Fantasia's Inhale, costs , and seems to be a combo move with Jade. **None of these can be bought, because John 'only' has 9,413,612 boondollars, but they do offer amusing messages if the player attempts to. *Examining the flagpole triggers a short sequence. Secrets *Pressing Ctrl+t (Or Command-Shift-T for OSX users) in the mushroom farm area and entering "shoosh:doof" enables Trickster Mode and turns you into Dave. Hit Ctrl+t again to revert. **The changes only apply to the 'battle' screen, but are remembered. If you leave and come back, you'll still be Dave. **On a sidenote: the 'riddle' of 'pap:nak' being analogous to 'shoosh:doof' can be solved by reading Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. ***At the time of release, it could also be solved by visiting Andrew Hussie's formspring account and seeing that when people posted the word 'pap', he would respond with the word 'shoosh'. Likewise, posts with the word 'nak' were responded to with the word 'doof'. However, those posts were deleted when the formspring was moved to the "mspadventures" name. *Go north to the right of the sign and you can find a grove of secret wizards. *During the fight with the Uranium Imp, hold space to fill Mangrit. Release after it's completely full to unleash a more powerful attack, which temporarily freezes the imp. (This isn't documented, but isn't much of a secret either, as most people will figure it out on their own... or simply read the help file in the flash. This was also used in a prior flash.) **Curiously, Dave has a Mangrit bar as well. If you use it, Dave will perform a dashing attack where he will travel back in time for multiple hits. It also freezes the imp in time, just like John's Mangrit will. Sprites john.gif|John's profile salamanders_talk.gif|Salamanders' profile Dave_battle.gif|Dave's battle sprite Vriskaposes.gif|Vriskas profle P232.png|Secret wizard profile P228.png|Hat lover profile Credits Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Events Category:Detailed Flash Pages